


You better keep this secret

by castielitsokay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bossy Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dean is confused about his sexuality, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Porn With Plot, you will see
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielitsokay/pseuds/castielitsokay
Summary: Dean potřebuje pomoct se seminárkou a Sam ho pošle za svým kamarádem Castielem. Jenže Castiel na oplátku nebude chtít jen tak obyčejnou věc.





	You better keep this secret

,,Vždyť máš pořád čas. Máš to odevzdat v pondělí. Máš ještě celý týden, Deane."

,,Ty to nechápeš, Sammy. Já žadnou z těch knih nečetl. A nesmí to bejt zkopírovaný z Wikipedie. Je hezký, že se mě snažíš uklidnit, ale dvacet stránek za tejden fakt nedam, když jsem tu debilní knihu ani nečetl."pochodoval jsem po kuchyni, zatímco můj mladší bratr jedl večeři.

,,Měl jsi na to půl roku, mohl sis jí přečíst."

,,Neříkej."protočil jsem očima. ,,Přečetl bych jí, kdybych na to nezapoměl a nebyl zaneprázdněnej fotbalem."Byl jsem ve velkým hajzlu. Není šance, že bych to stihl.

,,Pomohl bych ti, ale já tohle taky nečetl."

,,Fakt skvělý. Táta mě zabije, jestli nedodělám školu. Můžu se rozloučit s fotbalem. To je doslova jediná věc, která mi jde! Umíš si představit, co táta udělá pokud neodmaturuju? Kvůli angličtině?"začal jsem šílet. Tohohle jsem se bál snad víc než toho, že nedodělám střední.

Viděl jsem i na Samovi, jak zbystřil. Došlo mu, co by mi táta udělal. Oba jsme věděli, že by mě vyhodil někam na ulici a už by mě nenechal vídat se s mým bratrem.

,,Něco zkusím."zvedl se od stolu a já sledoval, jak si vzal svuj telefon z kuchyňský linky.

,,Mám kamaráda. Chodí do třeťáku a čte. Jakože fakt hodně čte. Je možný, že četl tu knihu a pomohl by ti."

,,To myslíš vážně?! Zavolej mu!"došel jsem až k němu, zatímco Sam už držel telefon u ucha.

,,Casi? Jo, ahoj, tady Sam Winchester. Neruším? Ne? Dobře. Měl bych takovou velkou prosbu..."poslouchal jsem, jak mu vysvětloval, o co jde a když zavěsil, tak se usmál.

,,Cas by byl schopný ti pomoct. Máš ho zítra najít ve škole a domluvíte se."

,,Ježiši Kriste! Yes, Bože! Tvůj kámoš mě zachránil! Jak se jmenuje a do třeťáku chodí?"

,,Castiel Novak a jo, chodí do třeťáku. Deane, je to hodnej kluk, tak se chovej slušne."upozornil mě.

,,No jasný, Sammy."

,,Jsem Sam."

\---

Hned druhej den jsem se o velkej přestávce vydal hledat Castiela. Ve třídě nebyl, tak jsem se ptal lidí na chodbě a ty mi řekli, kde má skříňku. Podle jména jsem ho neznal, ale od pohledu jsem věděl, kdo to je. Byl to ten kluk, co denně nosí značkový hadry. Jeden den přijde v Tommy Hilfiger košili a druhej den má Gucci svetr. Všichni o něm říkají, že je bohatej a podobný věci.

,,Castiel?"zaťukal jsem mu na rameno. Okamžitě se ke mně otočil a já si potvrdil, že je to fakt on. Ten bohatej kluk, o kterým všechny holky říkají, že má krásný oči. Nejen jedna se o něj pokoušela, ale on každou odmítl.

,,Ano?"

,,Jsem Dean. Můj bratr Sam mě za tebou poslal, že bys mi mohl pomoct."pousmál jsem se.

,,Jo, Dean! Promiň, budu mít teď ještě hodinu. Sejdeme se před školou kolem čtvrté?"

,,Dobře, budu tam."když jsem odcházel do svojí třídy, tak jsem se za ním ještě otočil a zjistil, že mě sleduje.

Školu jsem měl jen do dvanácti a pak jsem měl do čtyř trénink, tak jsem se rychle vysprchoval a Castiel už tam čekal. Seděl ve svým velkým Jeepu a pobídl mě ať nastoupím.

,,Promiň, že jdu pozdě. Měl jsem trénink a sprchy byly narvaný."hodil jsem si batoh dolů k nohám a pak se otočil ke Castielovi.

Měl jiný oblečení než dopoledne, ale zase značkový. Mohl jsem nad tím jen v duchu potočit oči. Já byl rád za hadry za New Yorkeru. A to ani nikdo neví, že některý věci mám i po tátovi. Třeba takovou koženou bundu, kterou nosím hlavně na podzim.

,,To je v pořádku. Nečekám dlouho. Vypadá to, že bude pršet, tak jsem raději přijel autem."

,,Fakt?"otočil jsem se, abych se koukl z okna na nebe. ,,Bych ani neřekl."musel jsem vypadat jako úplnej kokot. Ale nějakým zvláštním způsobem mě ten kluk znervózňoval.

Když jsem se na něj znovu podíval, tak si mě akorát prohlížel. Díval se mi na ruce a pak na krk a já se zamračil. Nechápal jsem, že byl tak drzej.

,,Takže ty potřebuješ seminární práci o dvaceti stránkách, jinak tě nepustí k maturitě?"zeptal se.

,,Přesně tak."přikývl jsem.

,,Sam mi řekl o jakou knihu jde a máš takové štěstí, že jsem jí četl."pousmál se.

,,Vážně? Takže mi pomůžeš?"

,,Proto jsme teď tady, ne? Ale nebude to zadarmo."a bylo to tady. Však jsem si nemohl myslet, že by pro mě cizí kluk udělal něco zadarmo. A o bohatých se říká přesně to, že chtějí ještě víc. Mohl jsem mu nabídnout padesát dolarů, víc jsem neměl.

,,To je mi jasný. Mám jen padesát dolarů, bude to stačit?"nadzvedl jsem pánve, abych mohl ze zadní kapsy vytáhnout peněženku.

Jeho ruka chytla tu mojí, aby mě zastavil, když jsem chtěl z peněženky vytáhnout ty peníze.

,,Nechci peníze. Mám svoje." jasně, že máš.

,,A co teda?"schoval jsem peněženku zpátky a zmateně ho sledoval.

,,Chci, abys mě vykouřil."řekl úplně narovinu a já ho snad přeslechl.

,,Prosím?"

,,Slyšel jsi, Deane."

,,Jo, slyšel jsem, že ses asi zbláznil. Nejsem buzerant!"vyštěkl jsem poslední větu. Jak se ten bohatej debílek může na tohle vůbec zeptat?

,,Já vím, že nejsi. A ani nebudeš, když mě orálně uspokojíš."

,,V žadným případě."sebral jsem svůj batoh a chtěl odejít, ale ten bastard zamkl to svoje debilní SUV.

,,Promysli to pořádně. Jsem jediný člověk, který ti může pomoct."měl pravdu, nikdo jinej mi nepomůže a z tý představy, co mi otec udělá se mi chtělo zvracet víc, než z představy, jak kouřím tohohle kluka.

,,Jakou mám jistotu, že mi to pak dáš? Že ti ho vyhulím a ty mi tu práci pak uděláš?"

,,Mám už jí hotovou."sehnul se víc ke mně a já automaticky okamžitě uhnul, protože jsem myslel, že na mě chce sáhnout, ale on otevřel palubní desku proti mě a vyndal z ní několik papírů.

,,Tady, zkontroluj si to."podal mi to všechno. Trvalo mi celkem dlouho, než jsem to celý projel a když už jsem to měl, tak jsem se na něj podíval.

,,Jak si to mohl stihnout za jeden den?"nechápal jsem.

,,Můj starší bratr Michael minulý rok odmaturoval a dostal stejné téma jako ty. Našel jsem to u něj v pokoji a trochu to poupravil."vysvětlil.

,,Jemu nevadilo, žes to vzal?"

,,Je teď na koleji, takže si nemyslím, že s tím má problém."

,,Fajn. Řekněme, že to teda máš. A co já? Jsem hetero, nikdy jsem s klukem nic neměl. Ani to neumím, klidně ti zaplatím nějakýho týpka ať ti vykouří péro, nebo já nevím."nikdy jsem o tom, že bych vzal do pusy péro nepřemýšlel a zároveň mi to přislo zajímavý.

,,Nechci nejakého týpka, Deane. Chci, abys to udělal ty. Chci, abys mi vykouřil penis."proč, sakra?! Proč se tohle děje zrovna mně? A proč mluví tak divně?

Musel jsem myslet a to rychle. Mám to udělat a mít klid se školou i tátou, nebo to nemám dělat a mám si nechat zničit svojí fotbalovou kariéru a skončit na ulici?

Myslím, že to bylo jasný.

,,Tady před školou ti ho kouřit nebudu."koukl jsem se ven, kde kolem chodili studenti.

,,Pojedeme někam za město."vítězně se usmál a nastartoval.

,,Fajn."protočil jsem očima. Čím víc jsme nechávali město za sebou, tím víc jsem s tím byl smířený. Přehrával jsem si v hlavě všechny kuřby z porna a taky ty, co holky dávaly mě. Nemělo by to bejt tak těžký. Holkám chutná moje péro, tak to asi nic nechutnýho nebude, ne? To zvládnu.

,,Kolik ti vůbec je?"prolomil jsem to ticho, které doprovázela jen tlumená hudba z rádia.

,,Osmnáct, tobě?"díky bohu, že je aspoň už plnoletej.

,,V lednu mi bylo dvacet."

,,Měl jsi odklad?"zeptal se.

,,Jop."

,,Já taky."

,,No shit, Sherlock."zasmál jsem se. ,,Celkem jsem se bál, že je ti třeba sedmnáct."

,,I kdyby bylo, tohle si radši nech pro sebe."

,,Snad si nemyslíš, že zrovna já se budu chlubit tím, jak jsem ho vykouřil malýmu Novakovi. Víš, že se mnou tvůj bratr Gabe chodí do třídy? Nepotřebuju, aby věděl, že jsem měl péro jeho malýho brášky v hubě."

,,Myslím, že Gabrielovi by to bylo jedno."

,,I tak, nemusí to vědět."koukl jsem se znovu z okna. Akorát jsme vyjeli z města a musel jsem přiznat, že Castiel řídí dobře. Ne jako jeho bratr, kterej řídí jako šílenec.

Přišel jsem si jako ve fake taxi, na který se občas rád podívám.

Castiel akorát odbočoval na nějakou louku, která vedla k lesu a já věděl, že za pět minut už budu mít jeho ptáka v krku.

,,Jsme tu. V pohodě? Nebo mám zajet ještě dál?"zeptal se. Venku byla tma a to bylo skoro pět odpoledne. Bylo zataženo a už začalo poprchávat.

,,Tady je to fajn."oba jsme se odpoutali a natočili se čelem k sobě.

,,Takže?"nadzvedl jsem obočí.

,,Žadný líbání a osahávání, budeš se držet jen u mého penisu, jasný?"

,,Proč bych tě líbal a osahával? Budu rád až budu doma."nechápal jsem. Nic na to neřekl a narovnal se.

Sledoval jsem, jak si rozepíná pásek a pak sjel zipem dolů. Nadzvedl se v bocích a stáhl si džíny i s boxerkama ke kolenům.

Byl napůl tvrdej a taky jsem si všiml, že byl oholenej. Díky Bohu. Nesnáším chlupy. Nevadilo mi pár-denní neoholení, ale z pralesa jsem blil teda.

Koukal jsem, jak vzal svoje péro do ruky a párkrat si přes něj přetáhl, než chytl mojí ruku a položil si jí na něj. Prsty jsem ho sevřel a koukl se na Castiela, kterej celou dobu zíral na mě. Jeho oči nebyly tak modrý jako před tím. Viděl jsem v nich, jak se mu to líbí. Byl nadrženej jak svině, to jsem poznal.

Taky jsem to poznal u sebe, protože jsem cítil, jak tvrdne i mně. Nemohl jsem uvěřit, že se mi to líbilo. A s tím, jak jsem byl vzrušenej jsem měl chuť se sehnout a vzít ho konečně do pusy.

Bylo to sexy, držet v ruce péro, který není moje. Přišlo mi, že ho má strašně hebký, nebo už jsem byl prostě tolik zvyklej na svoje, že mi moje tak hebký nepřišlo. Velikostně na tom taky nebyl spatně, ale byl menší než já. Taky byl obřezanej, což já nejsem a zároveň jsem musel uznat, že měl fakt pěknej tvar. Měl dokonale rovný péro s tou zatracenou velkou žílou a já chtěl ochutnat. Chtěl jsem olíznout všechen ten preejakulát z jeho růžovýho a sexy žaludu.

Pustil mojí ruku a nechal mě, ať ho honím sám. Přisunul jsem se ještě blíž k němu, aby to bylo pohodlný i pro mě. Když jsem se na něj podíval, tak měl pootevřené rty a hluboce dýchal. Až teď jsem si všiml, že má fakt hezký rty. A jeho čelist taky byla fajn. Taky se mi líbily jeho vlasy, který vypadaly, jako kdyby si právě vrznul.

Vlastně Castiel Novak nebyl vůbec špatnej. Trochu jsem odhrnul jeho triko nahoru a všiml si jeho V linie, kterou měl až moc sexy vystouplou. Měl vidět náznak chloupků pod pupíkem, ale měl je oholený a když jsem vyjel ještě vejš, tak jsem si mohl všimnout, že pod těma svetrama a košilema skrejvá docela sexy tělo. Neměl úplně břišáky jako já. Ale náznak tam byl a hlavně ta V linie. Ta zatracená linie byla tak výrazná, že jsem měl chuť po obou čárach přejet jazykem.

,,Řekl jsem žádný osahávání."stáhl ten svetr zase dolů.

,,Nechtěl jsem, aby sis ušpinil svetr až se uděláš."chtěl jsem to nějak okecat. Rozhodně jsem nemohl přiznat, že se mi to líbí, i když erekce v mejch kalhotách říkala něco jinýho. Naštěstí si toho zatím nevšiml.

,,Neudělám se, dokud mě nevezmeš do pusy."měli jsme obličeje nebezpečně blízko a já měl co dělat, abych mu nevrazil jazyk do pusy.

,,Ale mohl bys."mrknul jsem na něj.

,,Mohl, ale nechci."ušklíbl se. ,,Čím dýl to budeš oddalovat, tím dýl se nedostaneš domů."

,,Fajn, fajn. Jen mi dej trochu prostoru. Ještě jsem to nedělal. A neručím za to, že to bude jak z porna, jasný?"

,,S tím počítám. Ale ujistím tě, že to není takový rozdíl oproti vagíně. Až na to, že penis je lepší."

,,No jasný. Já si nechám vagíny a ty si nech penisů kolik chceš, kay? Teď jdu na věc."posunul jsem se zadkem víc ke dveřím, abych se mohl líp sklonit a Castiel vytáhl svojí pravou ruku ven, načež jí položil na moje záda. Nic jsem neřekl a vzal jeho špičku do pusy. Zaslechl jsem, jak zalapal po dechu a vytáhl jsem ho z pusy.

Ta chuť nebyla vážně tak strašná. Vlastně to bylo celkem fajn. Tentokrát jsem jazykem olízl celou jeho délku až dolů a zpátky nahoru. Hned na to jsem ho vzal do pusy víc a začal hejbat hlavou nahoru a dolů tak, jak se mi vybavilo v porna. Castiel byl hlučnej. Chvílema jen vzdychal a pak zase sténal a já věděl, že při sexu by určitě řval.

Popravdě jsem měl rád, když holky řvaly, ale vadilo mi, když už to bylo takový hysterický až hraný. U Castiela bylo očividný, že si to užívá a ty zvuky, co vydával byly nehorázně sexy.

Skoro jsem nepostřehl, že mi vyhrnul triko a hladil mě dlaní na holé kůži mejch zad. Řekl žádný osahávání, ale já ho nechal. Vlastně jsem měl dost rád, když mi někdo sahal na záda.

,,Deane,"donutil mě přestat a já se zvedl.

,,Co? Je to špatný? Moc zubů, nebo?"

,,Ne, je to dobré, Deane. Na tvoje poprvé až moc dobré."stále měl ruku u mých zad.

,,Tak co se děje?"

,,Chci vidět tvůj penis."střelil pohledem k mému rozkroku.

,,Ale na tom jsme se nedomluvili."zamračil jsem se.

,,Já vím, ale nech mě ho vidět."

,,Nebudu ti ukazovat svoje péro, do hajzlu. Domluvili jsme se na kouření a tím to končí."za žádnou cenu mu neukážu mýho stojáka, aby pak věděl, že se mi to kurevsky líbí.

,,Dobře."řekl v klidu, ale mě bylo jasný, že ho to naštvalo. Asi nebyl zvyklej na 'ne'.

Vrátil jsem se zpátky do práce a on mě chytl za vlasy. Začal si určovat sám tempo a pak začal zvedat boky a přirážel do mojí pusy podle libosti. Třikrát jsem se málem zadusil a počtvrtý jsem se musel odtáhnout, protože vážně nemám vytrénovanej dávicí reflex. Cítil jsem, jak mi sliny tečou po bradě a rychle jsem si utřel pusu do ruky.

,,Sorry, ale tohle bylo moc."vysvětlil jsem mu, proč jsem se odtáhl, protože jsem cítil, že už byl blízko.

,,V palubce by měly být kapesníky, můžeš mě už dodělat rukou." jen jsem přikývl, vytáhl kapesníky.

Začal jsem ho honit mnohem rychleji, asi tak jako sebe, když vím, že už budu a on vzdychal ještě víc, než před tím, když se blížil jeho orgasmus.

Několikrát zopakoval, že už bude a tím mě upozornil, takže já vytáhl kapesník a on to všechno pustil na něj. Díky bohu ne jinam.

,,Bylo to tak hrozné?"zeptal se, když si zapínal kalhoty.

,,No, znovu to rozhodně dělat nebudu."nechtěl jsem mu dát najevo, že to bylo kurevsky hot.

,,No, to se uvidí ještě."zasmál se. ,,Teď můžeš jít."podal mi mojí seminárku a chtěl, abych vystoupil. Venku lilo jako kráva a on mě chtěl vyhodit?

,,Zbláznil ses? Vždyť leje. Nemůžu bejt nemocnej, začíná sezóna a jsme deset kilometrů za Lawrence."

,,To není můj problém, Winchestere. Vystup si."

,,Ne."nehnul jsem se.

,,Okamžitě vypadni z mého auta!"zakřičel na mě.

,,Fajn, fajn, hysterko."začal jsem vystupovat do toho deště i s tou seminárkou.

,,Radím ti, aby sis tohle nechal pro sebe."řekl mi přes pootevřený okno a pak odjel. Ten kretén mě tam nechal. S tou seminárkou, která ani nebyla ve fólii. A má můj batoh, kurva!

Vydal jsem se po polní ceste zpět k hlavní silnici a doufal, že mi někdo zastaví a hodí mě domů. Táta mě učil, abych za žádnou cenu nikdy nestopoval, ale teď fakt nemám na výběr. Seminárka byla celá promočená a to samý moje hadry. Telefon jsem měl samozřejmě v batohu.

Byl jsem v prdeli. Bez seminárky, deset kilometrů od města a celej mokrej. Jen díky Novakovi. Rozmazlenýmu fakanovi.

Po hodině, což ukazovaly moje hodinky mi konečně někdo zastavil a já se dostal domů, kde jsem hned hledal Sama.

,,Sammy!"zakřičel jsem do domu.

,,Deane?"přiběhl ze schodů dolů. ,,Co se stalo, proč jsi mokrej? Kdes byl? Vždyť nastydneš!"

,,Můžeš mi říct, co je ten Novak, zatraceně, zač?"zavrčel jsem.

,,Cože? Co udělal?"

,,V jednu chvíli jsme v jeho autě, domlouváme se.. Ve druhej, ehm... A ve třetí mě vyhodí deset kiláků za městem a nechá mě jít pěšky!"začal jsem si sundavat mokrý triko a džíny s ponožkama uprostřed chodby.

,,Proč tě vyhodil? Choval ses zase jako blbec?"

,,Ne! Bylo to skvělý a tak a pak mi prostě řekl ať vypadnu!"

,,Co přesně bylo skvělý?"nadzvedl obočí.

,,Nic! A nechal jsem si u něj v autě batoh, sakra. A Baby je furt před školou. Se na to můžu vysrat už!"rozešel jsem se v mokrejch boxerkách do prádelny a hodil všechno oblečení do koše na prádlo. Pak jsem se rychle osprchoval a s ručníkem kolem pasu došel do pokoje pro čistý oblečení.

Už jsem trochu vychladl a tak jsem se zastavil u Sama v pokoji a zeptal se ho, jestli mi dá Castielovo adresu, že si potřebuju zejtra dojet pro ten batoh, jelikož nejdu do školy, protože máme soustředění.

,,Díky, Sammy. Kdy bude táta doma?"

,,Každou chvíli."neodtrhnul se od laptopu a něco tam četl.

,,Fajn, jdu uvařit něco k večeři."

\---

,,Co je to s tebou dneska?"štouchl do mě Benny, když jsme se protahovali před rozcvičkou.

,,Nic."odsekl jsem.

,,Včera jsi nebyl celej den na messengeru, tak se jen divím."pokrčil rameny.

,,Zapomněl jsem si mobil u jedný holky."zalhal jsem.

,,Tak u holky, jo? Nějaká nová na obzoru?"ušklíbl se.

,,Ne, jen jsme si vrzli."

,,Klasika, kámo."zasmál se.

,,Nemám čas na vztah. Až budu chtít děcka, tak si nějakou najdu."vysvětlil jsem mu. Vážně jsem holku teď nechtěl.

,,Moje řeč a mezitím můžeš klátit jakou chceš."

,,Jo."zasmál jsem se konečně s ním.

Pravda byla taková, že jsem neměl náladu se dnes s kýmkoliv bavit. Přišlo mi, že kdyby se na mě jen někdo podíval, tak ví, co jsem včera dělal. Že jsem měl Novakovo péro v puse. Bál jsem se, že to někdo zjistí a zároveň jsem byl na Castiela neskutečně nasranej. Hned jak se večer vrátíme do do města, tak za ním pojedu. Klidně i v deset večer. Ta seminárka mi celá zmokla a on mi jí dluží. Kdyby mě nevyhodil ven, tak ji mám v pohodě.

,,Tak jdem, Bobby už nás shání."

,,V sobotu je důležitej zápas. Musíme se pořadně připravit. Všichni víme, jak jsou kovbojové z Texasu dobří, ale my budeme ještě lepší, jasný?!"všichni jsme si stoupli do kolečka a poslouchali Bobbyho.

,,Jo!"řekli jsme všichni.

,,Co?! Ja vás neslyším!"

,,Jasně!"zakřičeli jsme.

,,Fajn, teď do práce."poručil nám. ,,Deane, ty počkej."

,,Jo, Bobby?"

,,Volal mi John, odjel dneska dopoledne na lov. Nějakej medvěd, nebo co. Kdyby jste měli hlad nebo něco, tak se Samem přijďte na večeři. Ellen i Jo vás rády uvidí."chytl mě za rameno. Bobby byl tátův nejlepší kámoš. Staral se o nás, když byl táta dlouho na lovu.

,,Dík Bobby. Pošlu tam Sama, ale já už něco mám."

,,Víš co ti řekl John o holkách v domě..."připomněl mi.

,,Nebudu s holkou, Bobby. Jdu za, uh, kamarádem. Něco jsem u něj zapomněl."vlastně to byla pravda, že jo...

,,Fajn, tak pak laskavě dones tu svojí prdel k nám, budete tam spát. Aspoň si projdeme ten zápas."

,,No jo."protočil jsem očima a běžel za ostatníma.

\---

Do města jsme se vrátili kolem devátý, tak jsem dovezl Sama k Bobbymu a pak jel za Castielem. Bylo mi jasný, že je zazobanej, ale že bydlí v takovej vile? Ten dům vypadal jak nějakej zámek. Byl obrovskej a bílej a ta zahrada taky byla skvělá a měli plot.

Impalu jsem nechal před plotem a došel až k bráně, kde byl zvonek. Po druhým zazvonění se ozval Castielův hlas:

,,Kdo je?"

,,Tady, Winchester, ty blbečku. Nechal jsem u tebe v autě batoh a chci ho zpátky."

,,Taky tě zdravím, Deane. Pojď dál."brána se najednou otevřela a já došel až k obrovským masivním domovním dveřím. Akorát v tu chvíli Castiel otevřel.

Měl na sobě bílé triko s límečkem a kratkým rukávem a k tomu světle modrý džíny. No nebudu říkat, že vypadal docela fajnově.

Hned, co za námi zavřel dveře jsem ho chytl za límec a natlačil na stěnu. Nekoukal se na mě nijak vyděšeně, pravděpodobně věděl, že mu nic neudělám.

,,Tak poslyš. Ta seminárka mi celá zmokla. Nezbyl ani kousek, takže já chci novou, Novaku."můj nos se skoro dotýkal toho jeho.

,,Můžeš mě pustit a chovat se na svůj věk?"

,,Fajn."pustil jsem ho na zem a odstoupil dva kroky dál.

,,Máš štěstí, že jsem si udělal kopie."usmál se.

,,Díky Bohu, tak mi je dej i s tím batohem, ať můžu vypadnout."nenápadně jsem okouknul jejich chodbu. Byla obrovská a velký mramorový schodiště, který vedlo snad do dvou pater? Nevím, bylo to obrovský.

,,Ale nebude to zadarmo."jak jinak. Ten pohled v jeho očích už jsem někde viděl. Jo, včera, když chtěl, abych mu ho vykouřil...

,,Co chceš?"

,,Chci, aby sis klekl a vykouřil mě jako včera."

,,Abys mě zas vyhodil do deště a já měl po seminárce? Ne díky. Stejně mi jí dlužíš."

,,Nedlužím ti nic."rozešel se někam do baráku a já šel za ním. ,,Jednu už jsem ti dal. Tohle je druhá a za tu něco chci."dostali jsme se do kuchyně. Byla obrovská s velkým stolem. Skoro jsem zapomněl, že má Castiel hodně sourozenců.

,,Ty jsi hrozná svině, víš to?"zastavil se a přešel až ke mně.

,,Já vím, že se ti to líbilo, Deane, tak proč se tomu bráníš?"zašeptal. ,,Nezkoušej mi tvrdit, že jsi celou noc nemyslel na mě."

,,Jsi totálně mimo, na tebe jsem fakt nemyslel."zalhal jsem. Stihl jsem si ho před spaním i vyhonit.

,,Myslel jsi na to, jaké by to bylo, kdybych vzal do pusy já tebe. Že?"rukou přejel přes mé rameno a paž až k mé dlani, kterou chytl a přiložil si jí k poklopci.

,,Zmlkni!"škubl jsem rukou a odstrčil ho. ,,Nejsem teplouš."

,,Chceš tu práci, nebo ne?"zeptal se a já přikývl. ,,Tak si klekni."opřel se o kuchyňskou linku a já dvakrát zamrkal, než jsem se složil na kolena.

,,Jsem doma úplně sám. Můžu být hlasitý, jak jen chci. No není to skvělé, Deane?"zvedl jsem hlavu, abych na něj viděl. Usmíval se.

,,Už ti někdo řekl, že máš hezký obličej? Určitě spousta těch štětek, se kterými spíš."pohladil mě po vlasech. Nebyl jsem zvyklej na takový jednání. Já byl vždycky dominantní. Nesnášel jsem, když mi někdo říkal, co mám dělat. Nesnášel jsem Castiela Novaka.

Začal jsem mu rozepínat pásek a nepřestával na něj koukat, až když jsem jeho kalhoty stahoval přes stehna ke kolenům i s boxerkami, tak jsem sklonil hlavu.

Byl už tvrdej a já ve svých kalhotech cítil, že začínám být taky. Mohl jsem se modlit, abych se neudělal do kalhot, jako nějakej podělanej panic. Jenže s Novakem by člověk fakt nevěděl.

Olízl jsem jeho špičku a chvíli si s ní hrál jazykem. Usmíval se na mě ze zhora a mezi tím vždycky zasténal. Dlaněmi se opíral o linku a já si všiml, jak má vystouplé žíly na rukou. Mel jsem chuť mu vytáhnou triko a udělat mu cucflek u jeho bradavky. Nikdy jsem nelíbal bradavky, který by neměly prso, jako ženská. Jo spal jsem s holkama, co měly malý kozy, ale ne tolik, jako chlap.

,,Castieli,"odtáhl jsem se.

,,Ano? Proč jsi přestal?"

,,Můžu se tě dotknout?"cítil jsem, jak mi hoří obličej od studu.

,,Chceš si na mě sáhnout?"přikývl jsem. ,,Tak dobře. Dělej, co chceš."povolil mi to a já okamžitě zajel rukou pod jeho triko, zatímco jsem ho honil. Dotýkal jsem se jeho hrudi a břicha. Našel jsem prstama i bradavku a párkrát přes ní přejel, což ho donutilo zasténat ještě hlasitěji.

,,Casi, sundáš si triko?"to bylo poprvé, co jsem mu tak řekl. Otevřel oči a podíval se na mě, načež přikývl. Nespustil jsem z něj oči, dokud jeho triko neleželo na zemi. Pak jsem se nadzvedl a olízl jeho pravou bradavku, pak levou a hned na to jí nasál a líbal. Malinko jsem ho kousl a přistihl jsem sám sebe, jak jsem zavzdychal, když se moje erekce otřela o jeho stehno.

,,Deane..."zavzdychal, přičemž mě hladil jednou rukou ve vlasech a druhou mě škrabal do zad.

,,Deane,"řekl tentokrát hlasitěji a já se odtáhl od jeho bradavky, abych se na něj mohl podívat a ježiši, vypadal neskutečně. Měl rozcuchaný vlasy a oči doslova svítily vzrušením. ,,rozepni si pásek."řekl mi a já se podíval mezi nás. Jeho stehno bylo mezi mýma nohama, musel vědět, že mě to vzrušuje stejně jako jeho.

Nemělo cenu se ani rozhodovat, začal jsem si rovnou rozepínat pásek a on mi pak pomohl s kalhotama. Stáhl mi je až do ke kolenům a vyměnil si se mnou místo, takže jsem se o linku teď opíral já.

Trochu jsem zazmatkoval, když si natáhl svoje boxerky a ty moje stáhl. Svoje džíny nechal ležet na zemi a klekl si přede mě. Loktama jsem se opřel o linku a sledoval, jak mě bere do ruky a hned na to do pusy.

,,Shiiit!"zavrčel jsem, protože tenhle Novak, sakra, ten ví, co dělá. Není šance, že by byl panic. Nevěřím.

Cítil jsem jeho jazyk s tím, jak hejbal hlavou nahoru a dolů. Pak mě vzal úplně celýho, jeho nos byl doslova zabořenej nad mým kořenem. A ja nechápal jak? Nejsem zrovna malej a žádná holka mě ještě takhle hluboko nevzala.

Hned na to se odtáhl a utřel si pusu od slin, načež se na mě podíval a já se nedokázal neusmát. Až teď jsem si všiml, že je vážně roztomilej. Měl jsem takovou chuť ho vytáhnout nahoru a políbit ho, ale neměl jsem odvahu. Řekl žádný líbání.

Postavil se a s rukou na mým péru se nahnul k mýmu uchu a zašeptal:

,,Chceš mě ošukat, Winchestere?"odtáhl se a byl jen pár cenťáku od mýho obličeje. Nasucho jsem polkl. Sex? Do teď jsem nad tím nepřemejšlel a to nekecám. Už jen ty blow joby jsou vrchol mýho gay života.

Ale teď jsem se musel zamyslet, jaký by bylo ojet něco úzčího, než je frnda nějaký holky. A byl jsem už moc nadrženej na to, abych řekl ne.

,,Ty víš, že chci."

,,Už jsi někdy měl sex s chlapcem, Deane?"položil ruku na moji hrud a pohladil látku mojí košile.

,,Vypadám na to?"nadzvedl jsem jedno obočí a on se zasmál.

,,Ale tady to provádět nebudeme. Půjdeme ke mně do pokoje."ani jsem si nestihl zapnout kalhoty a už mě za ruku táhnul po těch mramorovejch schodech nahoru. A měl jsem pravdu, jsou tu tři patra, ale my jsme šli do druhýho.

,,Kondomy a gel jsou u postel ve stolku a tady jsou pravidla..."odmlčel se a já si ani nestihl pořádně prohlídnout jeho obrovskej pokoj s balkónem, jop balkónem a on už mi rozepínal košili. ,,Žádné líbání, štípání, kousání a cucáky, jasný?"jen jsem přikývl a nechal ho, ať mi sundá košili.

,,Máš moc krásné tělo, Deane."přejel mi obouma rukama přes prsa a břicho až se zastavil u kalhot a znovu mi je rozepl.

,,Ale sahat na mě klidně můžeš."řekl schválně, protože jsem držel ruce u těla. Popravdě jsem se celkem bál, že se ho dotýkat už nemůžu.

,,Takže, jak to uděláme?"chytl jsem ho za pas. ,,Jak je to? Top a bottom, ne? Co jsi?"

,,Bottom. Navíc jsem ti už v kuchyni řekl, že budes šukat ty mě."odpověděl a stáhl si boxerky, který následně skopl pryč.

,,To je dobře, protože bych rozhodně nebottomoval."řekl jsem vážně.

,,Tím pádem máš štěstí, že jsem velmi bossy bottom."usmál se, pak se ke mně naklonil a políbil mě na krk. Líbal mě tam, zatímco nás vedl k posteli. Myslel jsem, že líbání ne, ale neřešil jsem to. Byl v tom dobrej.

,,Lehni si na záda."poručil mi a já tak udělal, zatímco vyndal kondomy a lubrikant. Díval jsem se, jak si sedá na moje kolena a nanesl si gel na prsty.

To, co přišlo pak, byla ta nejvíc sexy věc, co jsem v životě viděl. Začal se připravovat, přímo přede mnou si prstil zadek a se zavřenýma očima vzdychal. Neubránil jsem se a položil dlaně na jeho stehna, což ho donutilo otevřít oči a přestat.

,,Kurva, tak to bylo neskutečně sexy, Casi."vypadlo ze mě a on se ušklíbl. Vzal do rukou kondom a zubama roztrhnul obal, což bylo taky sexy a pak už ho na mě roloval. Ještě už jen gel rozetřel po mým péru a pak se posunul vejš, aby si sedl na moje boky.

Nasměřoval mě přesně do sebe a oba jsme zavzdychali, když dosedl a měl mě v sobě celýho. Ani nečekal až si zvykne, nebo něco a začal se rovnou hejbat a ne zrovna pomalu. Jeho postel pod náma vrzala a jestli je někdo u něj doma, což doufám není, tak zrovna musí slyšet, jak skvěle mě Castiel řídí.

Byl v tom neskutečně dobrej. A přesně jak jsem řekl, byl hlasitej. Řval na celej pokoj a když se na mě podíval, tak jsem se mohl zbláznit. Proboha, ten kluk mě úplně pobláznil. Kdyby mi někdo před týdnem řekl, že budu šukat kluka, tak se mu vysměju a ještě mu jednu vrazim. Ale teď, kurva, dokonalý.

,,Už budu."upozornil mě.

,,Do hajzlu,"zavrčel jsem. ,,já taky."taky netrvalo dlouho a Castiel se udělal. Pocákal mi celou hruď a břicho a vůbec se nestyděl. Hrdě se usmíval, příčemž se nepřestával hýbat, aby pomohl k orgasmu i mně.

,,Kurva, kurva, Castieli, aah, jo! Přesně takhle, mmm, jo, zrychli. Do prdele, už budu!"sténal jsem. ,,Už budu! Už budu!"a s tím jsem dosáhl vrcholu i já. Cas se svalil vedle mě a oba jsme hlasitě dejchali.

,,Tohle si nedělal prvně, co?"

,,Snad sis nemyslel, že bych ti dal své panictví. O to mě připravil Crowley z tvého týmu."

,,Cože?"zvedl jsem se do sedu a sundal se sebe tu použitou šprcku. ,,Crowley není gay."

,,Ne, je bisexuál. Chodili jsme spolu, ale bál se vám to říct, tak jsme se rozešli. Nepotřebuji být s někým, kdo mě tají."vysvětlil mi a já si sedl, abych na něj viděl.

,,No tak to si děláš srandu. Nikdy bych to do něj neřekl a to s tím rozchodem chápu."

,,Děkuji."přejel prsty přes mojí ruku. ,,Máš všude pihy."usmál se.

,,Jo, já vím."uchechtl jsem se. ,,I na zadku."mrknul jsem na něj a on se ještě víc usmál. Ježiši, měl fakt pěknej úsměv. Tyhle rty vypadaly fakt skvěle. Zajímalo by mě, jestli jsou na dotek tak hebký, jak vypadají.

,,Dáš si něco k pití, nebo k jídlu?"cukl jsem sebou, protože jsem mu civěl na rty až moc dlouho.

,,Naše hospodyně tady v pozdních hodinách už není, ale čaj nebo kakao se sušenkami snad zvládnu."

,,Kakao?"zasmál jsem se.

,,Kakao chceš?"

,,Jo, klidně."nechtěl jsem mu říkat, že jsem ho měl naposledy, když máma ještě žila a že to pijou malý děti.

Co by máma asi řekla na to, že se mi líbí kluk? Zabila by mě jako táta, nebo by mě podporovala? Věřím, že by byla šťastná za mě.

,,Za pár minut jsem tady. Můžeš si pustit televizi."hodil po mě ovladač, když si oblíkal boxerky.

,,Spíš bych potřeboval něčím utřít tu tvojí šťávu, cos mi nacákal na břicho."zastavil jsem ho ve dveřích.

,,Jo, tak támhle jsou dveře do koupelny, ručníky jsou v šuplíku, tak se klidně vysprchuj."a zmizel. Proč byl najednou tak hodnej? To ten sex?

Rychle jsem hodil sprchu a když jsem se vrátil do pokoje, tak už tam Castiel byl i s dvěma hrnečkama a talířem sušenek. Akorát si oblíkal čístý triko a já si prohrábl mokrý vlasy.

,,Co sprcha?"zeptal se, když jsem si sedl na ustlanou postel k tomu jídlu a kakau, kterým voněl celej pokoj.

,,Dokonalost. Ta koupelna je větší, jak můj pokoj, takže jako dobrou koupelnu máte."

,,Tahle je jen moje. Každý pokoj má svou vlastní koupelnu."

,,Nechci vědět, kde jste na tenhle palác vzali. Jseš mafián nebo co? To proto se skoro neusmíváš?"provokoval jsem ho a kousl si sušenky.

,,Můj otec je spisovatel, docela úspěšný. Tohle všechno máme jen díky němu."posadil se proti mně.

,,Jak se jmenuje?"zajímalo mě.

,,Jeho pravé jméno je Charles Novak, ale knihy vydává pod jménem 'Carver Edlund'."

,,Počkej, to mi něco říká.. Nepíše on tu sérii o nadpřirozenu? Sam to dost sjíždí."

,,Ano, to je ono. Četl jsem zatím všechny díly a můj oblíbený je ten čtvrtý, kdy anděl vytáhne lovce ze záhuby."

,,Lol, to zní.. trochu gay."

,,Ano, oni jsou gayové jeden pro druhého. Čekám, kdy je otec dá dohromady."

,,Takže nejsou spolu?"zeptal jsem se, když zrovna upíjel svoje kakao.

,,Zatím ne, ale milují se moc. Nikdy jsem neviděl něco tak silného, co mají oni dva mezi sebou."úplně mu svítily oči, jak o tom mluvil. Ty knihy pro něj pravděpodobně znamenaly fakt moc a musel bejt hrdej na svýho tátu.

,,Že bych si to taky přečetl? Sam říkal, že je to spíš hororovka. Nikdy mi neřekl, že je tam gay anděl s lovcem."

,,Pokud si to přečteš, tak chci pak vědět, co na to říkáš."

,,Spolehni se. A tvůj táta ví o tobě? Že jsi.. no, že jsi gay? Nebo jsi bi?"

,,Jsem čistý gay a ano, můj otec o tom ví a je velmi podporující."usmíval se. Určitě má svýho tátu fakt rád.

,,To máš dobrý, můj by mě pravděpodobně pověsil za koule do průvanu, kdybych byl gay."na to už nic neřekl a věnoval svůj pohled televizi, ve který jela nějaká reality show.

,,A co máma?"prolomil jsem to trapné ticho.

,,Nemám matku, zemřela, když jsem se narodil. Jsem nejmladší."

,,Já taky ne, umřela, když bylo Samovi šest měsíců."

,,Já vím, mrzí mě to."

,,Mě s tvou mámou taky."

,,Kdyby se mnou nebyla těhotná, tak by žila."

,,Takhle to nemůžeš brát, Casi. Ona byla určitě šťastná, když tě čekala. Tohle se prostě stane. Teď je někde nahoře s mojí mámou a právě se nám smějou."zazubil jsem se na něj.

,,No, já doufám, že ne. To by viděly, co jsme dělali ani ne před půl hodinou."oba jsme vyprskli smíchy a Castiel se najednou zvedl. Přešel ke svému stolu a ze šuplíku vytáhl papíry a hned na to jsem si všiml i batohu, kterej u stolu ležel taky.

,,Tady je ta seminárka a tvůj batoh. Už bys měl jít, je pozdě."

,,Jo, máš pravdu. Díky za večeři."sehnul jsem se pro džíny a pak popadl batoh a dal do něj rovnou tu seminárku.

Castiel mě doprovodil ke dvěřím, a ještě mě upozornil, abych si tu práci alespoň přečetl, kdyby se mě učitel ptal.

,,Dneska to bylo fajn, díky za všechno, Casi."snažil jsem se bejt milej. Vlastně nesnažil, chtěl jsem bejt milej. Ale jako odezvu jsem dostal pouhé ,sbohem'.

A tak jsem nasedl do Impaly a odjel k Bobbymu. S myšlenkama na ty zatracený modrý oči.

\---

Běžel jsem přes celý hřiště až za Bennym, na kterýho jsem doslova skočil a objal ho. Vyhráli jsme zápas. Vyhráli jsme proti kovbojům. Tohle bylo zatraceně něco!

Stáli jsme kousek od tribuny a já si všiml Castiela s jeho kamarádkou Meg. Cas nikdy nechodil na zápasy, říkal mi to Sam. A teď byl tady. Jen dva dny po našem sexu. Byl tu kvůli mně?

Zamával jsem mu a on se jen pousmál. Vypadal hezky, jako vždycky. A když všichni lidi odcházeli a spoluhráči běželi do sprch, tak já se vydal za Castielem.

,,Casi."

,,Zddravím Deane."jeho kamarádka Meg šla napřed, takže jsem s ním byl sám.

,,Napadlo mě, jestli bys nechtěl někam zajít? Zítra večer?"usmíval jsem se.

,,Ty to nechápeš, Deane? Byl to jen sex, nic víc. Nechci s tebou jít ven a už vůbec s tebou nechci mít nic společného. Myslel sis, že se spolu vyspíme a já s tebou začnu pravidelně spát, nebo co? Opravdu sis myslel, že bud chtít mít něco s dalším děvkařem, který zpochybňuje svojí sexuální orientaci? Ne. Mezi námi nic není, nejsme přátelé, milenci, nic. Nech mě, prosím, být."s tím se otočil a vydal se za svojí kamarádkou.

Co to sakra mělo bejt? Chtěl jsem ho vzít jen na jídlo, nebo něco. Nechtěl jsem ho hned opíchat. Ten večer u něj doma jsme si dost rozuměli a já se chtěl jen kámošit. Ale aspoň teď vím, co si o mně myslí. Jsem pro něj jen obyčejnej děvkař. Mělo by mi to bejt ukradený, ale proč sakra nebylo? Proč jsem měl nutkání dokázat mu opak?

Nešel jsem ani slavit výhru, protože jsem neměl na nic náladu. Castielovo slova mě ranila. Nikdy bych tohle nepřiznal nahlas, ale byl to první člověk, co mi řekl pravdu do očí a bylo to hnusný a nejhorší bylo, že to myslel vážně. Vážně si to o mně myslel. A to mi vadilo nejvíc, protože měl pravdu. I kdybych se vyoutoval, tak by mě nechtěl. A proč by mě měl chtít? Vždyť já ho taky nechci.

Nebo chci?

Když jsem odcházel ze sprch jako poslední ke svému autu, tak jsem si všiml Castielova SUV a pak hned i jeho a tý jeho kamarádky Meg. Nechtěl jsem je šmírovat, nebo poslouchat, ale stejně jsem tak udělal.

,,Tobě fakt přeskočilo, Clarenci."prohodila rukama. Clarence? Proč mu tak říká?

,,Děláš jako kdyby to bylo lehké, Meg."

,,Chtěl tě pozvat ven. Jsi do něj zabouchlej už několik měsíců, ptáš se na něj u Sama a ani ne před třema dny jste spolu spali, proč jsi ho sakra odmítl?! Spadl jsi na hlavu!"vyštěkla na něj. Až teď jsem si všiml, že Cas kouří???! Cože?!

,,Pššt! Nekřič tolik! Ještě tady někdo může být a nepotřebuji, aby někdo zaslechl, že jsem zamilovaný do Deana."počkat, cože? Slyšel jsem dobře, že jo? Castiel je do mě zamilovanej? Několik měsíců?

,,A ten důvod je ten, že nechci, aby to dopadlo jako s Crowleyem. Nechci být s někým, kdo mě bude tajit a bude se za mě stydět. S někým, kdo ani není ani vyoutovaný alespoň jako bisexuál. Mám dost heterosexuálú, kteří zpochybňují svojí orientaci!"

,,Třeba Dean takový není."

,,Třeba ne, ale možná mě ani nechce. Třeba se mnou chce jen spát a pochybuju, že si vůbec srovnal svojí orientaci."

,,Tím, že tu na mě budeš řvát tyhle věci ale nezjistíš."hodila svojí cigaretu na zem a uhasila jí botou, načež vytrhla tu Casovu z jeho ruky.

,,Co po mně chceš? Abych jel za Deanem a řekl mu, že ho miluji?!"vykřikl, když jsem se objevil kousek za ním. Meg na mě koukala jako na ducha a já určitě nevypadal jinak.

,,Co je? Proč ten výraz?"

,,Otoč se."řekla mu a on si uvědomil, že tu stojím, protože se neotočil hned.

,,Castieli."řekl jsem a Meg zalezla do auta.

,,Deane, omlouvám se. Tohle jsi neměl nikdy slyšet."

,,Co tím sakra myslíš?!"zamračil jsem se.

,,Budeme dělat, že jsi nic neslyšel a každý půjdeme svou cestou?"

,,Ty ses asi zbláznil?"vytřeštil jsem oči. ,,Právě se dozvím, že jsi do mě zamilovanej a chceš, abych to ignoroval? To bych akorát potvrdil to, co si o mně myslíš. Nenapadlo tě, že by bylo lepší, kdybys mi to řekl? To jsi to chtěl tajit jak dlouho? Dokud se neodmiluješ, nebo co, sakra?! Nepomyslel jsi na to, že by ses mi mohl taky třeba líbit? A ten fakt, že ještě nemám coming out za sebou? To proto, že nechci jít ven s tím, že jsem bisexuál jen tak. Chtěl jsem to všem říct až, když bych někoho měl. Až když bych měl tebe. Ja vím, že jsem idiot a že jsem vystřídal strašně holek, ale nejsem špatnej člověk, jasný?! Myslíš, že bych se s tebou vyspal jen tak?"

,,Ja nevím... Nemyslím si, že bys mě mohl chtít. Ty, kapitán týmu, jeden z nejlepších hráčů. Moje rodina má možná peníze, ale jinak nejsem vůbec jako ty."

,,A přesně to je ten důvod, nejsi jako já! Jsi génius, jsi chytrej a bude z tebe doktor. Jsi sexy a roztomilej. Dáváš nejlepší blow joby na světě a já jsem z tebe úplně v hajzlu! Známe se jak dlouho? Skoro týden a já na tebe nemůžu přestat myslet. Ten večer u vás doma jsem si uvědomil, že tě chci. S nikým v životě jsem si tak nerozuměl!"až po chvilce jsem si uvědomil, že na něj křičím.

,,Deane..."

,,Ne, poslouchej, Castieli. Je mi jedno, co si kdo myslí, co si můj táta myslí! Pozval jsem tě ven, protože jsem tě chtěl a to se nezměnilo. Pořád tě chci."dořekl jsem a koukal jsem na něj jako blázen.

,,Mám tě rád a chci tě vzít ven. Chci tě vzít na rande. Půjdeš?"zeptal jsem se, když nic neříkal.

,,To myslíš vážně? Vše, co jsi teď řekl?"zeptal se.

,,Naprosto."

,,Tím pádem ano, půjdu."

,,Yes! Yes!"přešel jsem k němu a objal ho. Musel jsem se usmát, když se ke mně přitiskl víc.

Když jsem se chtěl odtáhnout, tak mě chytl za bundu a políbil mě. Měl jsem pravdu, jeho rty byly hebký přesně tak, jak vypadaly.

\---

o patnáct let později

,,Musím jít najít Castiela, chlapi, uvidíme se až na večírku."

,,Jasně, Deane. A ne, že si to po cestě zase někde rozdáte."mrknul na mě Inias a všichni se začali smát.

Dneska jsme se s chlapama z reprezentace dostali do World Cupu, takže se uspořádal večírek. Plno fotografů, slavnejch lidí a fotbalistů.

Cas byl můj doprovod a už tady měl být. Vím, že mu v práci dělali problémy a nechtěli mu dát volno, tak měl dnes ranní.

Telefon mi nebral, tak jsem šel čekat ven za budovu, kde se večírek odehrává. Z nudy jsem si narovnal kapsy v kalhotách od saka a pak mě k mýmu super štěstí potkaly dvě novinářky.

Ptali se, co tu dělám a proč nejsem vevnitř, tak jsem jim řekl, že čekám na přítele a že ho nechtěli pustit v práci. Pak mě naštěstí nechali být a mně začal vyzvánět telefon.

,,Casi? No, kde jsi?"

,,Omlouvám se, Deane, zasekl jsem se v zácpě, ale už jsem tady před vchodem, kde jsi?"

,,Jsem na druhé straně, zůstaň tam, jdu pro tebe."

,,Čekám."

Rychle jsem se vrátil dovnitř a proběhl celou tu budovu až jsem se dostal ke vchodu, kde na červeném koberci fotili a vítali pozvané.

A pak jsem ho viděl, stál tam úplně vzadu u křoví a díval se do telefonu. Měl na sobě černej oblek a motýlka. Vypadal dokonale, jako vždycky.

,,Deane!"usmál se a strčil mobil do kapsy. Rozešel se mým směrem a objal mě kolem ramen, načež mě políbil. Už jsem slyšel pár foťaků naším směrem, takže si nás ostatní všimli.

Chytl jsem ho za ruku a vzal ho s sebou na červenej koberec, kde nás vyfotili a pak vedle s námi dělali rozhovor.

,,Dean Winchester a jeho přítel a doktor, Castiel Novak. Už jsme se od vašeho přítele dozvěděli, že vás sem nechtěli z práci pustit."ta novinářka namířila mikrofon ke Casovi a ten pokýval hlavou.

,,V práci nám chybí tři doktoři, takže si nemocnice nemůže dovolit dávat tolik volna. Ale jakmile jsem jim řekl, kdo je můj snoubenec, tak mě pustili."usmál se na tu ženskou.

,,Snoubenec? Slyšela jsem dobře?"Cas na mě okamžitě střelil omluvný pohled, protože jsme si řekli, že to řekneme nejdřív rodině

,,Je to tak. Chtěli jsme si to nechat ještě chvilku pro sebe, ale před dvěma dny jsem Case požádal a on řekl ano."chytl jsem jeho levou ruku a ukázal do kamery zlatý kroužek na jeho prsteníčku.

,,Wow! Obrovská gratulace. Všichni víme, že váš vztah má plno fanoušků. Vaši fanoušci milují Castiela a jsem si jistá, že tahle novina strhne internet. Děkujeme za rozhovor a krásný večer!"rozloučila se s námi a já chytl Case za ruku, aby jsme šli dál.

,,Ale no tak, nekoukej na mě takhle. Vždyť se nic nestalo."chtěl jsem ho ujistit, že mi nevadí, že omylem řekl o našich zásnubách.

,,Ale ty jsi to chtěl říct nejdřív Samovi, Deane. Jsem hrozný. Nedokážu kontrolovat, co říkám."

,,V klidu, Casi, blow job na záchodech to všechno smaže."mrknul jsem na něj a políbil ho.

,,Miluju tě, Deane."široce se usmál.

,,Já tebe, bejby."


End file.
